Cry
by AcouGuitarQT
Summary: I'm back, after many long vacations one after another......anyway....Miss. Mandy Moore's "Cry", released on her latest album, is the focal point of this sad song fic. Please R+R.......


Cry  
Written by AcouGuitarQT  
  
  
I'll always remember,  
It was late afternoon,  
It lasted forever,  
And ended too soon,  
You were all by yourself,  
Staring up at a dark gray sky,  
And I was changed.  
  
  
It wasn't late, but it wasn't early either. More like dusk. Late evening. It had just stopped raining, and worn out from running home, Sakura sat on a park bench. School was kept late, for her class anyway, they were practicing another play for the festival, on this upcoming Sunday. The scenes re-played themselves inside Sakura's mind, over and over again. Sakura and Syaoran were lead roles--as usual. Tomoyo once ceommented on how they always end up getting lead, espically in the romances. But that was the least of Sakura's worrys. Actually, she didn't seem to be thinking about anything. But the calm, serene, look on her face, as she starred mindlessly into space, couldn't fool the people close to her. And, it didn't seem like it, but she was really watching someone.   
  
  
Syaoran.  
  
  
He was too, here in the park, on an adjacent bench. But he didnt notice Sakura watching him. How could anyone possably see anything anyway? The mist from the storm, was fogging up everywhere, but Sakura and Syaoran, were close, so she could tell it was him. Even through the thick mist.   
  
  
In places no one would find,  
All your feelings deep inside,  
It was then I relized,  
That forever was in your eyes,  
The moment I saw you cry.  
  
  
Sakura couldn't believe it. Syaoran was still sitting there, and still hadn't noticed her. He appeared to be mumbling something--sadly. It must had been an hour, the mist had cleared. Sakura still watchwed him. She smiled to herself. Thinking-- 'What a wonderful person.'. But she was startled when she could hear a sniffle, and see a tear trail down his face. Syaoran Li, crying? This came as more than a shock to her. They were friends, real good friends, and she was worried for her friend. But didn't dare make herself noted.   
  
  
It was late in September,  
And I'd seen you before,  
You were always the cold one,  
But I was never that sure,  
You were all by your self,  
Staring up at a dark gray sky,  
And I was changed.  
  
  
In places no one would find,  
All your feelings deep inside,  
It was then I relized,  
That forever was in your eyes,  
The moment I saw you cry.  
  
  
I wanted to hold you,  
I wanted to make it go away,  
I wanted to know you,  
I wanted to make your everything, all right...  
  
  
Sakura felt bad. She was almost sad, she knew she could never help him, and even if she could, he wouldn't let her. He wasn't as crude and mean as everyone saught him to be, but more kind and caring then anyone ever was to Sakura. She really wanted to help, more than anything.  
  
  
In places no one would find,  
All your feelings deep inside,  
It was then I relized,  
That forever was in your eyes,  
The moment I saw you cry.  
  
  
In places no one would find,  
All your feelings deep inside,  
It was then I relized,  
That forever was in your eyes,  
The moment I saw you cry.  
  
  
Then why was she scared? Why didn't she reach out to him, and hold him. It was because she had no idea what was wrong. Intruding on him, would be rude, and maybe risk something very important to her-- their friendship. Yet, she had no idea what was making him cry. And was it that bad, to make Syaoran Li cry? She never knew. Sakura turned around, and walked home. She had probably missed dinner. But, she would alway regret never going to him. Syaoran Li left the next day. Gone.   
  
The moment I saw you Cry.  
  
!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!  
Author's Notes: Well, well, well.......it's been a WHILE. I'm back from many various vactions one after another. Today I just bought Mandy Moore's new album. And love this song, Cry. So I wrote a sucky fic after it. I also like Crush, so expect a fic namely Crush, very soon. just tell me what you think!!!!  
  
Love,  
AcouGuitarQT (Caitlin)  
  
  



End file.
